


multi-love has got me on my knee

by newlovecassette



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Canon Compliant, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with some plot, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlovecassette/pseuds/newlovecassette
Summary: Ten feels like he's the only one who notices Baekhyun and Yukhei's relationship.But he doesn't expect them to noticehim.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Ten/Baekhyun/Lucas
Comments: 30
Kudos: 243





	multi-love has got me on my knee

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is sort of a half-present for two of my very dear friends, alex and val !! thank you guys for always making me laugh and filling my life with so much joy!! i love you enjoy your filth
> 
> and thank you to my dearest elle for always supporting me and being my best partner in crime you mean the world to me <3
> 
> title from "multi-love" by unknown mortal orchestra

Baekhyun and Yukhei think they’re  _ so  _ subtle. 

It’s annoying, really. Because Ten can see it all, and it seems no one else can. 

He sees how they brush their hands together when they pass each other in the halls, how Baekhyun always sits close enough to Yukhei that their thighs touch, how they smile at each other when the other isn’t looking. 

_ Sickening,  _ Ten thinks, when he watches Yukhei place a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh and squeeze affectionately.  _ Just sickening.  _ Baekhyun laughs lowly at something Yukhei says, and when he turns his head to the side, Ten can see the ghost of a hickey right under his collarbone. 

_ Flirting in the middle of an airport,  _ Ten thinks with disgust.  _ Shameful.  _ They’re past the gates, no fans here, hopefully, but it’s still testing the limits. There’s still managers watching, but it seems no one seems to care but Ten. Is he the only one who can notice how grossly in love they are? 

What pisses him off the most is that Yukhei hasn’t said one word to him about it. Ten understands everyone has their secrets—he certainly has some of his own. But Yukhei is one of the most honest people he knows, and it’s a little bit surprising that he hasn’t let one word slip about the fact that he’s fucking their leader. Is he afraid of Ten knowing he’s gay? Because Ten’s gay—that’s not a problem. Yukhei knows that, too. Sure, Ten never thought that Yukhei was gay, it’s part of the reason he never made any moves on him, but—Yukhei shouldn’t be afraid to tell him things. 

It’s not just because he’s had an attraction towards Yukhei for a long time—it’s really not. It’s not jealousy, he doesn’t think, because he’d be just as jealous of Yukhei for getting Baekhyun’s attention like that. Baekhyun’s impossibly attractive, in his own way. Sometimes, watching him perform onstage, Ten feels like his breath has been stolen away. Maybe that’s the problem, that they’re both so perfect, and sexy, and either Ten is full-on tinhatting, or they really are an item. He’s leaning towards the second.

Yukhei wraps his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, and Baekhyun tugs affectionately at one of Yukhei’s ears, giving him a smug smile.  _ I wonder who tops,  _ Ten ponders, wrinkling his nose. Yukhei is such a  _ giver,  _ so maybe it’s him. But he’s also so soft, and gentle, despite his size—so maybe he’s on the bottom. Baekhyun does seem to enjoy being in control. Maybe he’s a power bottom? Ten closes his eyes, trying to picture it—Yukhei pinning Baekhyun against the mattress, or Baekhyun folding Yukhei in half—and he feels his heartbeat quicken. 

_ Oh no. They’re hot, _ he thinks, feeling a little dizzy just imagining it. His hand is gripping the armrest of the waiting area’s chair, so hard his knuckles turn white, and Mark looks over at him. 

“Dude, you okay?” he asks. 

Ten imagines Yukhei and Baekhyun sloppily connecting their lips together, how passionately they would kiss, like they’re starving without being able to touch each other. His upper lip twitches.

“Yeah, I’m great.” 

—

“Don’t Baekhyun and Yukhei seem close lately?” Ten asks Taeyong one day, on a break during practice. 

“Huh.” Taeyong unscrews the cap of his water bottle. “I guess so.” The two of them stare across the room, where Baekhyun is curiously stroking Yukhei’s lion tattoo with the tips of his fingers as Yukhei lifts up his shirt for him. Weird. “I mean,” Taeyong continues, “Baekhyun-hyung is friendly with everyone, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah, but, those two—” Ten pauses, trying to form the words. “They’re  _ close.  _ Like, more than friendly.” 

Taeyong shrugs, nonchalant. “Maybe. I dunno. I guess I don’t pay attention to those things like you do.” 

Ten sighs, exasperated. “I mean, they’re practically eye-fucking each other right now!” He gestures in the direction of Baekhyun and Yukhei. Baekhyun is staring up at Yukhei with this snide little smile on his face, like he’s imagining all the ways he could take Yukhei apart, and  _ God,  _ it’s going to make Ten crazy. 

Taeyong snorts a laugh, and pats Ten on the back. “Dude, they’re just looking at each other. You’re seeing things.”

Letting out a little exasperated groan, Ten frowns. Is he really the only one that notices it? That Baekhyun and Yukhei stare at each other in the mirror when they dance, or that Yukhei locks his pinky in Baekhyun’s when they stand next to each other? That Yukhei leaves the dorm at odd hours of the night, and stays behind after practices?

“Maybe I am,” Ten replies curtly, but he doesn’t tear his eyes off Baekhyun and Yukhei. How could he, anyway?

—

Ten’s tired of cutting corners, so one morning, he finds Yukhei in his room in his dorm and plops down on his bed. 

Yukhei looks startled, and he puts down his phone. “What are you doing in here?”   


“I came to talk,” Ten says, not a lie, exactly. “Um… I just was wondering… how you’re handling all the SuperM stuff, you know? Since we, uh, finished the first leg of the tour, and everything?” He scratches the back of his head, trying to be casual about it. 

“Oh.” Yukhei folds his hands across his chest. “I’m good!” he says brightly. “It’s been really cool. I’m learning a lot.”

“Good, good.” Ten curls his fingers into the sheets of Yukhei’s bed. “Hey, I noticed that you and Baekhyun have been getting closer lately. What’s up with that?”   


“I—uh—” Yukhei freezes. He’s never been a great liar, and his expression is instantly telling, with the way his eyes widen and his cheeks flush. “Um, he’s been helping me with Korean, I guess? Studying and stuff. And vocals. That too.” 

“That’s nice of him,” Ten says slowly, trying to prod for more. “You guys are awful touchy, aren’t you?” 

“Are we?” Yukhei fiddles with the collar of his shirt.

Ten narrows his eyes, and Yukhei does that thing with his mouth that makes him look like a pensive cat. “It seems to me like you are.” He leans a little closer. “Yukhei, if there’s ever anything you want to tell me, just let me know, okay? I just want you to know you can  _ trust  _ me. I’m your friend.” He places a hand on Yukhei’s thigh, and Yukhei twitches, a little, looking nervous. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know that. Of course. What are you acting so weird for?” Yukhei asks. He gives Ten an awkward grin. 

“I just wanted to let you know, is all. I’m here for you.” Ten stands up. “I’ll, uh, see you at practice today, right?”

“Right,” Yukhei responds. 

There’s a chilled silence that lingers between them for a few moments, until there’s a yell from somewhere else in the dorm. Ten finally leaves, glancing behind him one last time before he heads to his own room. 

He can feel Yukhei’s eyes on him as he walks out. 

—

Practice that day goes as usual—more reviewing choreography, more running over the same songs from tour again and again, more talking and talking about future plans and future comebacks. It’s all typical, if not a little exhausting. 

Mostly, Ten is distracted, once again, by Baekhyun and Yukhei. Yukhei’s wearing jeans with stylish rips and tears in them today, and when he and Baekhyun sit next to each other on the practice room couch, Baekhyun’s slender fingers keep dipping into the holes to stroke the bare skin of Yukhei’s thigh. It’s disgustingly affectionate, and Ten meets Yukhei’s eyes as Baekhyun does this, narrowing them as if to say  _ I’m watching you.  _

Ten isn’t even sure what he wants to do about this—it’s not really his business, yet he doesn’t like feeling like Yukhei is keeping secrets from him. And Ten—Ten knows  _ everything.  _ He considers himself a collector of people’s secrets—Yukhei’s told him all his embarrassing high school stories and about that time Hendery walked in on him jacking off and about all the idols he has embarrassing crushes on—so why isn’t he allowed in on this one? It’s infuriating. 

That affection the two of them share, the tenderness, it’s everything Ten craves. He feels like he’s going mad.

Ten suffers through hours of practice—watching Baekhyun feed Yukhei pieces of their dinner with his chopsticks and witnessing Yukhei blatantly checking out Baekhyun’s ass as he dances. They’re insufferable, absolutely insufferable. 

“Yukhei, we should head out before it gets too dark,” Ten says, and instantly, Yukhei glances at him, then back at Baekhyun. 

“Actually,” Baekhyun says, wrapping his hand around Yukhei’s wrist. He thumbs at the inside, all sweetly. (Gross.) “Yukhei and I were going to stay for a bit. He asked me for extra vocal training.”

“Yup,” Yukhei says, with about 40% confidence. “I sure did.” 

“Huh,” Ten says, staring pointedly at Yukhei. “Okay. I’ll head home alone then.” 

Yukhei nods, already snaking an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. To anyone else, it might look like a friendly gesture of affection, but to Ten, it’s laced with a disgusting tenderness that makes his skin crawl. He says his goodbyes, and grabs his bag, beginning his trek out of the building to head home.

His head is running with thoughts—what are Baekhyun and Yukhei doing now? Is Baekhyun pinning Yukhei against the mirror and kissing him silly? Or does he have a hand down Yukhei’s pants? Yukhei is such a tender person, and Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be, and it makes Ten wonder how they match. 

Or, maybe they really are just doing vocal training. Maybe it’s as simple as that. Maybe this really is all in his head, and Ten is just some lonely gay guy projecting a relationship onto two people he finds extremely attractive. 

He reaches for his phone, to call Kun and ask for him to pick him up, and feels his stomach drop when he realizes it’s not in his pocket. He checks his bag, quickly, but he knows it’s not there, either. He’d left it charging in the corner of the practice room, and in his fury over Baekhyun and Yukhei, he’d forgotten it. 

_ Fuck.  _

Ten needs his phone, a lot. And he needs it to call Kun so that he can  _ get home,  _ in the first place. He’s going to have to do the unspeakable—return to the practice room and get his phone. He rubs his hand across his face, exasperated, and turns back towards the elevator, feeling nothing but defeat. 

When he steps out of the elevator—he hears noise. Not singing, for sure. It’s a quiet rustling, and hushed voices, all coming from the practice room door, which is still cracked open just a bit. Ten inhales sharply, suddenly nervous. 

_ “I’ve been waiting for this all day,”  _ Baekhyun’s voice says darkly. 

_ “Me too,”  _ Yukhei’s replies, and he sounds  _ different— _ throatier, more full of desire. It’s something Ten’s never really heard from him before, and his stomach drops. 

Ten swallows. He approaches the door, carefully. He almost just wants to barge in and interrupt whatever’s going on, but he’s a little scared of what he might find. He peers through the crack in the door—and at first, he sees nothing, so he quietly pushes all the way in, still careful not to make any noise with the door. There’s a wall by the doorway blocking him from looking at wherever Yukhei and Baekhyun are, and he’s about to breathe out a sigh of relief when suddenly, he gazes at the mirror on the far wall and  _ sees.  _

Baekhyun’s backed up against the wall, his eyes closed and his head tilted back, his pants half-pulled down around his legs. More shocking, however, is the sight of Yukhei, on his  _ knees  _ in front of Baekhyun as Baekhyun scrambles fingers into Yukhei’s hair and Yukhei—oh  _ Christ _ —licks along the length of Baekhyun’s cock. 

There’s a lump in Ten’s throat, and he feels a little dizzy. Yukhei, sucking dick. In all of Ten’s repressed fantasies about Yukhei, he’d never really thought about Yukhei’s capability for giving head, but now he’s sure he’ll  _ never  _ be able to forget. It makes sense, with those pretty lips and that tongue—Ten finds his palms are sweating.

He should look away. He really should. But it’s so hard to tear his eyes off that reflection in the mirror. Baekhyun looks so pretty like that, baring his throat as he knocks his head back and lets out a long moan. And,  _ oh,  _ his moans are just as beautiful as his voice, and Ten’s head spins with the possibilities of what it would take for him to make Baekhyun moan like that. 

“So good for me, Xuxi,” Baekhyun says. “You’ve learned so well.” His eyes flutter open, and he looks down at Yukhei—Ten can only see the back of Yukhei’s head in the mirror, and he can’t even conceptualize what it would look like to see Yukhei on his knees in front of him like that. And  _ learned so well?  _ Has Baekhyun been teaching Yukhei how to suck dick?  _ That’s so fucking hot.  _ Ten grits his teeth, feeling half angry and half horny.

Baekhyun looks up, right at his own reflection, (of course he’d be into that, fucking narcisisst), and makes another breathy moan. Then, his gaze shifts, right to the side, like he’s looking at something else in the mirror, and that’s when Ten feels time stop for a second. 

Because Baekhyun’s reflection is looking  _ right  _ at him. Ten’s visible in the mirror, because the mirror covers the entire wall, it’s a practice room, and Ten was too stupid to even 

Ten’s feet feel like they’re made of lead—he’s unable to move, unable to breathe, and his whole face feels like it’s burning. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck.  _ He’s screwed, and he’s not even sure how he’s going to make this up to Baekhyun, and Yukhei, for being some freaky perv that—

Ten’s thoughts flatline, because Baekhyun’s lips curl into a smile, and he lets out a dastardly loud moan, jerking his hips forward into Yukhei’s mouth. He doesn’t take his eyes away from Ten’s, and Ten can’t seem to take his eyes away from Baekhyun’s, either. Baekhyun grins, and Jesus Christ, is he  _ getting off  _ on this? Ten’s dick is hardening in his sweats, and he feels a little lightheaded, like he can’t even convince himself this isn’t a dream. 

Fuck his phone. He can get it tomorrow. He steps back, and backs out the door, back into the hallway, and sprints to the staircase instead of the elevator, humiliation crawling all over his body.  _ Byun Baekhyun,  _ he thinks, like it’s a curse and if he says it enough times the events of the past five minutes will just wash away.  _ Fucking Byun Baekhyun.  _

When he reaches the lobby again, he runs to the front desk and asks the receptionist if he can use the phone, and exasperatedly dials Kun’s number, still feeling mildly delirious. It’s a little embarrassing that Ten’s a grown-ass man who needs Kun to chauffeur him around, but it’s not entirely his fault he can’t drive and that their manager is flaky. He waits in the lobby, trying not to think about whatever dark-sided events are occurring a few floors above, and desperately ignoring the raging boner between his legs. 

Kun drives him home in silence, able to tell Ten is in one of his “no one talk to me I’m going through something” moods, and offers him a parental pat on the back as he gets out of the car. Ten instantly runs to the bathroom, dipping into his bedroom to grab a fresh change of clothes and earning a strange stare from Hendery as he slams the door and catches his breath. 

He turns on the water of the shower, everything catching up to him in a whirlwind. He was right—he was right all along, but suddenly it doesn’t feel as satisfying. Now it feels like a weight on his shoulders, this confirmation that everything he hypothesized is in fact a terrifying reality. 

As he steps in, the hot water running down his back, images flash through his brain. Yukhei, big, strong Yukhei, on his  _ knees  _ for Baekhyun,  _ sucking dick.  _ Ten gulps, wondering what his cock would feel like in Yukhei’s mouth, and he can’t help it—he wraps a hand around his own neglected dick, sighing in relief at just the touch. He braces a hand against the tiled wall of the shower, hoping the sound of the running water will drown out any noises he makes. He imagines himself in Baekhyun’s place, looking down at Yukhei, Yukhei licking along the length of his cock, and he shudders. 

His eyes close, and the image comes to him vividly—pulling on Yukhei’s hair, fucking into the back of his throat. But even in his fucking fantasies—Baekhyun is there, watching. Maybe he’s sitting, jacking himself off slow and patient, letting Ten  _ use  _ Yukhei. Maybe he’s right there with him, kissing along his neck, hands teasing along Ten’s skin, murmuring dirty talk in his silky voice. Ten gasps, tightening his hand around his dick and hanging his head down against his arm, water pouring all over him. 

He wonders, too, what it would be like to be in Yukhei’s place—have Baekhyun’s dick in  _ his  _ mouth. It’s been a while since Ten’s sucked dick, but he remembers he was pretty fucking good at it, in his opinion. He could deepthroat, and everything, and he tries to imagine what kind of noises he could make Baekhyun make—how he could make Baekhyun crumble and fracture with his tongue. It’s so enticing, the thought of giving himself to someone, and he digs his thumb into the slit at the head of his cock, biting his bottom lip. 

He wants them. Both of them, both Yukhei and Baekhyun, and the thought is overwhelming. He’s wanted Yukhei for a long time, he knows that, but he’d always thought it was an impossibility, something entirely out of reach. And Baekhyun, he’s always been attractive, enticing, seductive, but Ten always thought he was way out of his league. Yet the two of them are  _ together,  _ and Ten wants in. He wants to worm his way between them, to find out what makes the two of them tick, wants to see how they interact in bed, he wants it all. 

He comes to the thought of it—of Yukhei underneath him, and Baekhyun behind him, his hand jerkily stroking his dick as he shudders through orgasm. The come swirls down the drain, and when his head clears, he quickly feels utterly mortified. 

_ Oh my God,  _ Ten thinks.  _ I’m a freak. I just jacked off to the thought of my two groupmates. What’s wrong with me? Maybe I need therapy, or just to get laid.  _

Stepping out of the shower, he dries off his hair, and looks in the mirror, instantly wincing. He looks tired. Like someone who’s been doing too much thinking lately, which he has. He steps into his pajamas and swings open the bathroom door, instantly greeted by 6 feet three inches of the last person he wants to see on Earth right now.

“Xuxi,” Ten says, lips making a thin line. His heartbeat quickens in his chest. Did Baekhyun tell him that he saw? That Ten was watching them like some voyeuristic creep? “...How did you get home?”   


“Baekhyun drove me in his Audi.”

“...Cool.” Ten hopes the panic in his chest isn’t showing in his eyes. “That’s very nice of him.”

“Are you okay?” Yukhei asks, concerned, but there’s something else waiting behind his eyes that Ten can’t place. “You seem stressed.” 

“I’m fine,” Ten blurts out, and he shoves his way past Yukhei and into his room. 

Yukhei’s gaze on Ten as he closes the door feels ten times as heavy then it did before. 

—

If Yukhei knows about what Ten witnessed, he’s being very polite about it. They share a silent breakfast before heading to practice, and Yukhei seems his usual self, humming along to whatever song’s stuck in his head. Ten can notice that there’s obvious hickeys on Yukhei’s neck, and it makes him feel overwhelmed by disgust-slash-horniness that almost makes it impossible to properly eat. 

_ Maybe Baekhyun will just be nice and pretend it never happened,  _ Ten thinks, when they all shuffle into the practice room 30 minutes later. 

“Ten,” Mark remarks, “Dude, your phone is still plugged in over here.” 

“Oh, oops,” Ten says, and he laughs nervously. “Guess I left it here yesterday.” Baekhyun’s standing across the room, and he looks at Ten darkly, another impish smile crawling onto his face.  _ Please don’t say anything, please don’t say anything, please,  _ Ten chants to himself. 

Baekhyun claps his hands together to draw attention. “Well, let’s get started!” He motions everyone to step out into the middle of the room so they can go over some formations again, and Ten breathes out a sigh of relief. 

Practice goes just as normally as it should, at least for the first few hours. It’s sort of impossible not to be reminded of last night’s events every time Ten looks in the mirror, but he tries his best to ball it up and shove it in the back of his mind. 

It’s not until their lunch break that something happens. 

Ten’s in the bathroom, washing his hands, and staring at himself in the mirror—he looks sweaty, and gross, and he wishes he didn’t, but that’s part of practice. His stomach feels like it’s caving in, just with the weight of everything on his mind. There’s a thousand burning questions floating around in his head, each more pressing than the next. How did Baekhyun seduce Yukhei? Or did Yukhei seduce him first? When did this all start? Do they always fool around in the practice rooms? Is Baekhyun mad at him? Is this going to ruin his friendship with the both of them? Why is it that every time Ten thinks of the two of them, he feels so—

A familiar voice slices through Ten’s frantic thoughts, and he jolts back to reality. “Ah, Ten. Perfect.”

Ten whips around, and freezes in place, water still running from the faucet as he stares right at Baekhyun, who’s closing the bathroom door behind him. 

“Hyung,” Ten croaks out, and Baekhyun smiles, seemingly pleased. 

“You look so scared,” Baekhyun chuckles, and Ten turns the faucet off, ignoring his trembling hands. He prays to the heavens that maybe it was all a mistake, that he didn’t actually meet Baekhyun’s eyes in the mirror, and he’s fine—but  _ fuck _ —the predatory look in Baekhyun’s eyes certainly says otherwise. 

“You just surprised me, is all,” Ten replies, and he yanks a paper towel out of the dispenser, feeling like a cornered prey animal. 

“Ten,” Baekhyun says, his voice so dastardly smooth, “You know why I’m here. Just want to talk.”   


“About what?” Ten asks, trying to play innocent. Baekhyun keeps stepping closer and closer to him, boxing him in. 

“I mean,” Baekhyun tucks his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt, “Unless I imagined it in a state of delirious lust last night, I’m pretty sure you witnessed Yukhei sucking me off.” He leans in closer, giving the friendly smile Ten usually sees him use on reporters and screaming fans. “Right?”

Ten’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows his spit. Baekhyun has him backed against the sink at this point, and he’s so close that Ten could count each mole on his stupidly pretty face. He opens his mouth, attempting to formulate a response, but no words come out. 

“You know,” Baekhyun continues, “Yukhei told me you might be catching on, and I told him not to be worried. But I should have known you’d be nosy enough to start poking around.”   


“It was an accident,” Ten replies. “I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to.” He feels red in the face, all the way to the tips of his ears, and he hates it. He hates feeling so vulnerable, hates the feeling of not being the one in control of any interaction. (But maybe, there’s something deprived in him that loves it, too.)

Baekhyun grins, wolfish. “Oh, it’s nothing. If it was someone like Mark, maybe I’d be a little worried. But you… It’s different.” He places a hand next to where Ten’s backed up against the sink counter, and they're so close now that they can hear each other’s breathing. “Hey,” he murmurs. “Did you like it?”

“Like what?” asks Ten, shifting back from Baekhyun’s menacing smile a bit. 

“What you saw. Was it hot? Did we put on a good show?” Baekhyun tilts his head to the side. “You know, Yukhei told me you were the first boy he ever liked. I bet he’d do the same for you.”

Ten’s head feels muddled. He can’t think straight—he’s not even sure  _ what  _ to process first, the possibility that Yukhei  _ liked _ him, or that Baekhyun might be currently propositioning him. 

“Wh—” he tries, the sensation of having to stare right into Baekhyun’s piercing eyes making the words in his throat stutter. “What exactly are you implying?”   


“What do you  _ want  _ me to be implying?” Baekhyun’s fingers tap against the sink counter, and then he drags his hand up Ten’s arm. Ten shudders from the skin-to-skin contact, and wonders if he really truly is so lonely that just this is making him feel this way. 

“I don’t know,” Ten says, dizzy. “Fuck, I really don’t know.” Baekhyun is so attractive it’s distracting, with his sharp jaw and pretty lips and menacing eyes, and Ten’s heart is lodging itself in his throat. 

Baekhyun lets go of Ten’s arm. “I don’t mind sharing with you, is all,” he says. “I love an audience. And I love pretty boys like you. I’ve had my eye on you for a while.” He raises an eyebrow. “Just think about it, eh?” 

“Think about it,” Ten replies. “I mean—yeah. Yeah. I can think about it.” 

Baekhyun breaks into a genuine smile, friendly and warm and entirely in opposition to everything happening right now. His hand snakes back up until he’s cupping Ten’s face, and Ten inhales sharply. 

He gets close, nose almost brushing Ten’s, and Ten’s breathing gets ragged, his palms slipping against the countertop. “Want a teaser?” Baekhyun asks, low and devilish, and Ten can only nod frantically. 

Baekhyun presses their lips together, a little messy, and Ten can’t help but kiss him back like it was what he was born to do. Baekhyun’s mouth feels just as good as it looks, and it’s too much—it’s been so fucking  _ long  _ since Ten’s felt the touch of anyone like this. He wants to fist his fingers in Baekhyun’s shirt, kiss him tongue-first and swallow him whole. 

But Baekhyun’s already pulling away, and Ten’s heart sinks. Yukhei just  _ gets  _ kisses like that all the time. That’s  _ unfair _ . Baekhyun wipes some spit from his mouth with the back of his hand, and Ten is overcome with a powerful  _ want.  _ Desire hasn’t burned through him like this in ages, and now that he’s has a taste, there’s no way he can go without it. 

“Not a bad kisser, Ten,” Baekhyun says, sounding pleased. “Hope I can experience it more.” He gives Ten a brisk wave, and exits the bathroom as suddenly as he arrived, slamming the door on his way out. 

“I—” Ten starts, but Baekhyun is already gone. Ten lets out an anguished groan, and slumps onto the floor, putting his head in his hands and wondering just what the hell he’s gotten himself into. 

—

Ten goes home alone that night, this time making sure to grab his phone, and Yukhei and Baekhyun stay behind, _again,_ saying they need to talk about something. Ten fills with dread, and a bit of excitement, knowing exactly what it is. Baekhyun gives Ten a knowing look as he exits, mouthing “ _think about it”_ and smirking. It’s not until Ten gets home, eats, and collapses onto his bed that it all really hits him. 

_ Oh God. Baekhyun and Yukhei are fucking, and Baekhyun invited me to a threesome with them.  _

He buries his face in his pillow, trying to organize his thoughts in a reasonable manner, but it just feels like his brain is screaming at him. First of all, how is he supposed to cope with the fact that Wong Yukhei, his stupid straight-boy object of thirst for a couple of years now, actually feels the same about him? Ten’s gaydar must be really rough. How did he not notice? 

Then, there’s the looming existence of one Byun Baekhyun, with his annoying pretty face and pretty voice and pretty lips. Ten doesn’t consider himself someone to get weak in the knees, for  _ anyone— _ he enjoys being bossy, but somehow Baekhyun has a power over him that he can’t explain, and it’s absolutely maddening. 

There’s the offer, looming over his head. It hadn’t been verbalized, exactly, but Baekhyun’s good at putting weight into his words. An opportunity. Not only to have sex, something Ten hasn’t done in a good amount of time, but to have sex with two of the most attractive people in the world. Ten squints his eyes shut, imagery flooding his head once more—how it would feel to take Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth, or let Yukhei fuck him into the mattress, or to stretch Yukhei open with his fingers—the possibilities are fucking endless. 

He’s about to reach into his sweats to quickly jerk off the frustration, since Hendery is out getting late night snacks with Yangyang and he has the room to himself, when there’s a knock at the bedroom door. Ten quickly scrambles to tug the sheets up over himself to hide his semi-hard dick, and yells a quick “Come in!”.

The door swings open, and Ten’s shoulders sag when he sees who it is—Yukhei. 

“Hey, can we talk?” Yukhei asks, clicking the door shut and looking at Ten with those big puppy-dog eyes that always get him whatever he wants. 

“Yeah,” Ten replies, pulling his legs up so there’s room for Yukhei to sit on the bed. “We can talk.” He feels anxious, and now he understands why Yukhei was so avoidant when Ten was the one to barge into his room. 

“I wanted to talk about it this morning but… I figured we should get through practice first.” Yukhei rubs at the back of his neck, making a face, not really sure just how to approach this. “So, um… you know. About Baekhyun and I. We’re a thing. You know. Couple. Kind of. It’s complicated.” He fiddles with the rings on his fingers. “I mean, he said I could call him my boyfriend.”

“Yeah.” Ten stares at Yukhei, who’s pressing his knees together, looking sort of wounded, like he feels bad about all this. “I mean, you guys aren’t exactly subtle.”

Yukhei turns to him. “Is it obvious?” he asks, panicked. “Because Baekhyun told me it would be best to keep it secret, just in case, for like, our reputation and stuff, but I’m  _ sooo _ bad at keeping secrets, and I don’t want him to be mad at me—” 

“Oh my god, calm down,” Ten remarks, putting a hand on Yukhei’s thigh and squeezing in what he hopes is a comforting manner. “I’m pretty sure I was the only one who noticed. No one else seems to care.” 

“He told you today, right?” Yukhei says. 

“Well, not exactly… Not really the details, no,” Ten says, face going red at the thought of Baekhyun’s lips against his earlier. 

“Baekhyun’s like that. He loves being vague and mysterious. And sexy.” Yukhei flops onto his back, sprawling himself across Ten’s bed. “Ten, he’s so sexy. I’m so in love with him.” 

Ten coughs in surprise. “ _ In love? _ How long has this… all been happening for?” 

“Since L.A?” Yukhei turns his head to the side, and pouts. “We were sort of flirting a bit before then, then one night it kinda just… happened.” Yukhei clenches his hands into fists and then unfurls his fingers. “Boom. Ah, it’s so nice to finally talk about this, man.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Ten’s expression softens, and he wraps his arms around his knees. “You know you can trust me with that stuff, Xuxi.” 

“Baekhyun wanted to keep it quiet and… I don’t know. I’m still learning about myself. It’s hard. But I like him. I really do.” He looks Ten in the eyes, and his expression suddenly turns embarrassed. “I mean I guess you know that, ‘cause you saw…” He trails off, eyebrows raised. 

_ This again,  _ Ten thinks, nervous. He laughs airly. 

“Yeah. I did.”

“Sorry you had to see that,” Yukhei says, but he grins smugly, like maybe, he’s not actually so sorry at all. 

Ten smiles back. “It wasn’t that big of a deal.” 

There’s a potent silence between them for a moment. Yukhei keeps staring at Ten, and finally Ten takes in a breath and decides to ask what’s been weighing on his mind all day. 

“Is it really true I was the first guy you ever liked?” 

Yukhei’s expression freezes, and he blinks. “I— _ God,  _ did Baekhyun tell you that?” He puts his hands over his face. “That’s so embarrassing,” he whines. 

Ten smirks, finally feeling like he has the upper hand for once. “Well?”

“...Maybe,” Yukhei mumbles. He looks up at Ten between the gaps in his fingers. “Stop looking at me like that!” 

Ten sits on his knees, and leans over Yukhei a little, fingers spreading against the sheets. “Are you still attracted to me?” he asks, carefully. The ego boost this is giving him is almost too delicious, and he bites his bottom lip to contain his smile. He puts a hand on Yukhei’s wrist, and tugs his hand away from his face. 

Yukhei looks to the side, avoiding Ten’s gaze. “I mean, yeah.” Ten’s breath hitches. Yukhei runs the hand that’s not still in Ten’s grasp through his hair. “It was, uh, a mutual idea. To invite you. To join us.” 

_ Oh, right.  _

“To join you,” repeats Ten, still leaning over Yukhei. He lets go of Yukhei’s wrist, letting it flop against the mattress. With Yukhei under him like this, Ten can’t help but think of all the filthy promises Baekhyun implied in the bathroom, of every fantasy that’s lurked in the recesses of Ten’s mind forever. 

“You don’t have to. No pressure,” Yukhei half-whispers. “We both just, um,  _ like  _ you, and … it would be fun.” 

Something about that makes Ten’s chest feel full. They want him, Yukhei and Baekhyun  _ want  _ him, and it’s such a validating sensation, because Ten wants them too, more desperately than anything. 

“I want to,” Ten says. “So bad.” 

Yukhei blinks up at him, then sits up so fast his head almost smacks into Ten’s, and Ten has to dodge out of the way. 

“Baekhyun got to kiss you,” he says rather suddenly. “He told me. I want to kiss you, too.” His brow furrows, and he looks at Ten with determination. “It’s only fair.”

Ten makes a choked noise of surprise, and laughs. How can he say no, really? When he’s been dreaming of this for a while now?

“Okay. Sure.”

Yukhei grins crookedly, and he still seems unsure what to do with himself, hands twitching at his sides, so Ten decides to cut to the chase and take charge. He crawls into Yukhei’s lap, straddling across his thighs, and hooks his arms around Yukhei’s neck.

“Go ahead,” he says, and raises an eyebrow. 

Yukhei’s face flushes, and he opens his mouth, probably to say something stupid, so Ten shuts him up with a kiss, cupping Yukhei’s cheek in his hand.

It feels strange, like this shouldn’t be happening, when their lips meet—Ten doesn’t know how long he’s waited for this. Yukhei’s lips are far better than anything Ten could’ve dreamed up in his fantasies, and he just wants to wrestle Yukhei against the mattress, kiss him like he really means it—but he shouldn’t get too ahead of himself. It’s about the buildup, the foreplay, so he just keeps it soft, gentle, but a bit seductive. 

He can’t stop thinking about if Baekhyun kissed Yukhei before Yukhei came home, if this is some sort of indirect kiss with Baekhyun too. The thought makes his heart race with excitement, every tantalizing possibility, and he gets lost in it—but he can’t drag this on too long. Ten’s a tease, so he bites at Yukhei’s bottom lip when he pulls away, and Yukhei’s eyes are dazed and glassy when their mouths separate. 

“Wow,” Yukhei says hoarsely. “Okay.” 

“Yeah,” Ten replies, and he suddenly feels a little embarrassed, too, the fantasy wearing off, and he crawls off Yukhei’s lap to sit back against his pillows. 

“Baekhyun wasn’t lying,” Yukhei mumbles. 

“Lying about what?” 

“That you’re a good kisser,” Yukhei says, bashfully. 

_ Baekhyun thinks I’m a good kisser,  _ Ten thinks, prideful, and he can’t help the smirk that crawls onto his face. “I’ve been told that a few times in my day,” Ten replies. 

“So…” Yukhei looks around the room, like he’s nervous someone could be listening. “You’re in?”

“For the threesome?” Ten says, blunt. 

“I mean, when you put it like that, it sounds so  _ dirty, _ ” Yukhei whines. 

“You’re inviting me to have sex with you. That’s as dirty as it gets,” chuckles Ten, and Yukhei makes a grumbling noise, red behind the ears. 

“Okay, yeah. The  _ threesome.  _ You’re in?”

“Of course,” Ten says, his heart still vibrating in his ribcage. The anticipation is almost too much—he’s finding it hard to comprehend that this is a real thing that’s going to happen. Sex, with not one, but two insanely attractive men. “I’ve never been more in for anything in my life.” 

Yukhei laughs, a little awkwardly, and gets off the bed. “I’m gonna go sleep. Baekhyun will, um, text you with the details and all.” He walks towards the door, but stops right as he grabs the handle. “And thanks—for the kiss.” 

Ten can’t help but smile, and when Yukhei leaves, closing the door behind him, Ten collapses back onto the bed, feeling disoriented. He stares at the ceiling, thinking about Yukhei and Baekhyun’s pretty lips, until he falls asleep. 

— 

Ten wakes up the next morning to a text message from Baekhyun, detailing the address of his apartment and the time he wants them all to meet—tonight, at 9 PM. Attached is a decisively thotty selfie of Baekhyun in just a bathrobe, making sultry bedroom eyes at the camera, captioned with a “😳” emoji. Ten has to blink a couple times to make sure he’s really looking at what he thinks he is, eyes skipping over the marks along Baekhyun’s broad chest and the peek of his nipple where the bathrobe is slipping off one shoulder. 

_ Ugh.  _ He hates Baekhyun. What an utter tease.

He still saves the photo, anyway. 

There’s no practice today, so Ten spends the day trying to plan. How does one even plan for a threesome, in the first place? Should Ten bring condoms? Sex toys? Or just himself? And then there’s the question of what to wear—Ten digs through his whole closet, attempting to find a threesome-appropriate outfit. He doesn’t really own any sexy underwear, so he just puts on his tightest and tiniest pair of briefs, snorting at himself in the mirror. 

“What the hell are you dressing up for?” Hendery asks when he walks into the bedroom. 

Ten unbuttons another button on his shirt, and narrows his eyes at his outfit in his reflection. He’s spent approximately two hours on this, finally deciding on a nice, tight pair of black jeans and a silk button-down. “None of your business,” he snaps back. 

“You look like you’re getting ready for a date, or something.” 

_ Well,  _ Ten thinks,  _ he’s not  _ entirely  _ wrong. _

“Yukhei and I are just going to meet up with Baekhyun tonight. For some… private lessons. SuperM stuff.” 

Hendery collapses onto his bed. “Sounds gay.”

Rolling his eyes, Ten adjusts the cuffs of his shirt. “Yes, Hendery. Thank you.” Hendery just smiles evilly, and picks up the Nintendo Switch off the floor, already having lost interest in whatever Ten is talking about. 

Ten heads to the bathroom, and decides to put on a little makeup. Maybe he’s overdoing it, but he just wants to look  _ good.  _ Stunning, worthy of being wanted and desired. As excited as he is, he’s also terribly nervous, his stomach tying itself into knots. He just doesn’t want to let Baekhyun and Yukhei down.

He stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, at the glitter of eyeshadow on his lids and his carefully styled hair, the necklace hanging in the dip of his shirt and his dangling earrings.  _ I have to prove to them that I’m worth it,  _ he reminds himself. 

Next, he charges into Yukhei’s room to ask how ready he is—and to his surprise, he finds Yukhei sprawled across his bed in basketball shorts and a hoodie, his hair still messy and his bangs flopping across his face. When Ten walks in, Yukhei looks up at him in surprise, scooting into a seated position. 

“What are you dressed all fancy for?” Yukhei asks, looking Ten up and down. 

Ten scoffs, folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe. “For  _ tonight?  _ You know? What we’re going to go do in thirty minutes?” Ten makes a gesture with his hands, forming an ‘O’ with one and poking his other finger through it. He instantly winces at his own obscenity. “What are  _ you _ going to wear?”

“Uhh…” Yukhei glances down at himself. “This?” He tugs on the material of his sweatshirt and shrugs. 

Ten can’t help the gasp that escapes his mouth, and he slams the bedroom door behind him. “ _ What!? _ ” 

“I dunno, I usually just wear like, whatever when I see Baekhyun. He doesn’t really care about that stuff.” Yukhei runs his hand through the mess of bangs on his forehead. “I was gonna, like, brush my hair.”

“Oh my God. No.” Ten charges over to Yukhei and Winwin’s closet, jostling through the racks of clothes in mild fury. “I’m not having this. You will dress at the very least  _ presentable.  _ I will not have you embarrassing me.” 

“ _ I’m  _ the one who’s his boyfriend,” Yukhei says indignantly. 

“Which means you should be dressing nice to see him!” Ten replies, throwing a short-sleeved button-down at Yukhei with a little more force than necessary. 

Yukhei pouts. “Fine. But you have to pick the outfit out.”

Ten hurtles a pair of black skinny jeans in Yukhei’s direction. “Already a step ahead of you. Be ready in five minutes.”

Yukhei makes a whining noise and pulls his shirt off. “You’re so bossy,” he complains, but Ten is extremely distracted by Yukhei’s toned chest that has suddenly come into view, and he gulps.  _ I’m going to be having sex with this man in less than an hour,  _ he reminds himself. 

“I’ll wait in the living room!” he blurts out, dashing out the door as his stomach curdles with anxiety. It’s not like he isn’t thrilled about this, but it’s also terrifying. The combination of dread and anticipation is almost killing him. 

Yukhei comes out, three minutes later and dressed somewhat presentably. Ten’s about to go find Kun and bribe him into driving them, when Yukhei grabs his wrist, and pulls him to the side.

“Hey, um,” Yukhei looks at him earnestly, “I just want you to know, if you don’t want to do this, you really don’t have to. We always can cancel. It’s okay.” He smiles sweetly, and Ten’s heart softens. He’s lovely, but for some reason, that just makes Ten want to fuck him even more. 

“You’re very kind,” Ten says. “But trust me. I want this so bad.” He pats Yukhei on the cheek. “Let’s go. I’m tired of waiting.”

Yukhei nods, and Ten feels his heart leap into his throat. He has absolutely zero idea what awaits him—and it’s entirely thrilling. 

—

Kun drives them to Baekhyun’s apartment, and he surprisingly doesn’t ask that many questions, just jokes about Yukhei getting him an autograph and teases them about dressing up all fancy. 

Yukhei and Ten ride the elevator up to Baekhyun’s floor, both a little nervous to even meet each other’s eyes. 

“Have you been here before?” Ten asks. “To his apartment.”

“Uh, yeah. Sometimes after practice when I stay behind. Or I tell Kun to drive me someplace close and then I walk the rest of the way.” Yukhei stares down at his feet, and the elevator dings, doors opening to Baekhyun’s floor.

“Wow then. There’s a lot you haven’t told me,” Ten says, adding in a nervous laugh. “I’m glad you can now.” 

“Yeah,” Yukhei says, smiling ear-to-ear, and he slings an arm over Ten’s shoulder as they walk down the hall. There’s something comforting in it. 

When they knock on Baekhyun’s door, the anxiety floods through Ten again, and he almost considers just running for a split second, but that’s ridiculous. He can do this. He’s extremely capable, and  _ very  _ sexy, and very deserving of this.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” Baekhyun remarks when the door opens. He looks so handsome, in a simplistic way, with a white t-shirt tucked into black jeans, shoes and socks off. His hair is styled nicely, bangs parted in the middle, which is Ten’s favorite—not that he pays attention to that, or anything. “What are you two all dressed up for?”

“Ten made me dress nice,” Yukhei pouts, cutely. 

“It suits you,” Baekhyun says, and he stands forward on his tip-toes, placing a hand on the back of Yukhei’s neck and kissing him sweetly. Ten just stares at them awkwardly, as Yukhei places his hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back to kiss him back. Baekhyun side-eyes Ten and smiles against Yukhei’s lips before pulling away. “Don’t look so jealous, Ten,” he says, a little devilish, and Ten’s face burns. 

“I’m not,” Ten mutters, and Baekhyun laughs, ushering them inside the apartment and closing the door. 

“You’ll get your chance too, darling,” Baekhyun says, clearly pleased with himself. “And welcome to my humble abode.” 

Baekhyun’s apartment is a little bit bare—there’s lots of things on the floor, and not a lot of decoration. If Ten had a space like this, he’d be spending all his days slaving over the perfect arrangement of the couch and coffee table and finding the perfect fabric for his throw pillow cushions. No wonder Yukhei and Baekhyun like each other so much—it’s obvious neither of them really care about that sort of thing, if Yukhei’s room is anything to judge by. 

Yukhei collapses onto the couch like he’s returning home, and pats the space next to him, presumably for Ten to sit. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Baekhyun asks as Ten situates himself on the couch. “I’ve got wine, soda, whatever…” 

“Wine…?” Ten says tentatively, and Yukhei places a hand on Ten’s thigh and squeezes reassuringly, like he can tell he’s still anxious. 

Baekhyun busies himself in the kitchen, and the strange silence makes Ten feel odd—plus, he kind of just wants to get the ball rolling. It’s the first time the three of them have been in the same room since they decided to do this, and the tension is practically palpable. It just makes Ten want to get to it already. He thinks he’s actually pretty confident when it comes to sex, being seductive, whatever, and he  _ knows  _ he has the upper hand here, at least over Yukhei. 

As Yukhei continues to squeeze Ten’s thigh like it’s his personal stress toy, an idea slips into Ten’s head. He turns to Yukhei, sliding his hand to Yukhei’s thigh and stroking his fingers along the inseam of Yukhei’s jeans. 

“Hey,” he says, trying out the sultry sexy low voice he hasn’t used in a long while. “Wanna make out? Get Baekhyun a little jealous?” He bites his lip as he grins, hovering by Yukhei’s ear.

Yukhei’s eyes widen cutely, and he nods. “Yeah,” he says, glancing over at Baekhyun, whose back is still turned as he examines the labels on his bottles of wine. “Is this just payback because he kissed me earlier?”

Ten rolls his eyes. “Does it matter?” 

“No,” Yukhei says, smiling softly, and with that, Ten crawls onto Yukhei’s lap for the second time in the past 24 hours. 

This time there’s no hesitation or awkwardness—Ten’s here to get what he wants, and by God, he’s going to get it. He curls a hand into Yukhei’s hair as he kisses him, nails digging into his scalp, and shoves his tongue into his mouth. Yukhei makes a startled noise from the back of his throat, but he deepens the kiss, seeming a lot more confident this time, letting his huge hands slide along Ten’s waist and up his sides. Ten rolls his hips down, just to tease, and Yukhei desperately pants into his mouth, letting a hand cautiously ghost over Ten’s ass. 

“Aw, starting without me? You guys are no fun.” A hand grips at Ten’s jaw, firm, and tilts his head to the side, separating his lips from Yukhei’s. Ten turns around, smiling catlike and catching his breath as he stares at Baekhyun, who’s standing behind him and holding a glass of wine with the hand that doesn’t have a hold on Ten’s face. 

“Just got bored of waiting,” Ten replies. He feels a lot more sure of himself than he did the last time he interacted with Baekhyun—there’s less shame. Now, he wants to tease.

Baekhyun bends forward, seamlessly passing the wine glass to Yukhei, and he tugs Ten’s chin up to kiss him, Yukhei’s hands still on his waist. This time, Baekhyun uses tongue too, all filthy and uncaring as he kisses Ten like he  _ owns  _ him. 

“ _ Baekhyun, _ ” Yukhei whines. “Me too.” Baekhyun lets go of Ten’s jaw, pulling his lips away and making a  _ tsk _ -ing sound. 

“Be patient, puppy,” Baekhyun says, and Ten’s eyebrows raise at the nickname, his heart immediately picking up speed.  _ Puppy.  _ That’s a new one, and it lights a fire in his stomach, burning through him in a way he’s never experienced. “Is it time for us to head to the bedroom, then?” 

Ten wiggles off Yukhei’s lap to stand, and takes his wine glass in hand, downing the whole thing while looking Baekhyun in the eye. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Yes please. I’m getting impatient.” 

“Well, then.” Baekhyun crooks his fingers in Yukhei’s direction. “Yukhei, carry me.”   


Yukhei sighs and stands immediately, crouching a bit so Baekhyun can hop onto his back. “He always makes me do this.” 

Ten lets out an astonished laugh at the imagery of Yukhei tiredly carrying Baekhyun on his back every time before they fuck. “Always?”

Baekhyun hums, pleased with himself, as he clings to Yukhei’s back. “It reminds me how big and strong he is,” he remarks, sultrily, as Yukhei hoists his arms under his thighs. 

“Not in front of Ten,” Yukhei groans, and Baekhyun just smirks. 

“Come on,” Baekhyun says. “It’s down the hall.” 

As Ten follows Yukhei and Baekhyun down the hall to the room, he can’t help but feel like he’s third-wheeling a bit, watching Baekhyun playfully tug on one of Yukhei’s earlobes and press a gentle kiss to his neck. But then again, Ten has just made out with both of them no less than five minutes ago, so really, if this is what third-wheeling is like, he doesn’t hate it so much. 

Yukhei pushes open the door to the room and walks to the bed, turning so that Baekhyun can fall off and collapse onto the mattress, giggling. Ten kicks the door closed, and he stands there, watching as Yukhei pins Baekhyun against the bed and dips down to kiss him, all warm and sweet and tender and kind of full of the opposite energy Ten would expect for a threesome. 

“So… What now?” Ten asks, feeling almost like an intruder. 

“Come here,” Baekhyun says, gently pushing Yukhei’s needy lips away from his. “Unless you want to just stand there and be our pretty little voyeur again.” His words drip with seduction, and Ten shivers.

Ten walks to the bed, a little nervous, but then Baekhyun grabs his arm, and tugs him down, until he falls on top of the sheets, almost face-first. Baekhyun crawls on top of him, and stares down, his hair falling in his eyes a little. (He’s  _ so  _ pretty, it drives Ten insane.)

“What do  _ you  _ want to do?” he asks. “What does our  _ special guest _ want?”   


Ten swallows, a thousand options running through his head. He thinks of his delirious fantasies from in the shower, and narrows his eyes at Baekhyun. 

“I want to suck your dick.” He pauses, then stares over at Yukhei, who’s watching the two of them with great interest, an obvious hard-on forming in his jeans. “Then I want to fuck him.”

Baekhyun looks almost taken aback, and he laughs, a little breathy. “We can make that happen.” He runs a finger in between Ten’s pecs, up and along his throat, until he can press against Ten’s lips. “You good with that pretty mouth of yours, Ten?”   


“I’d like to think so,” Ten replies, mouth widening into a grin. “Maybe not as good as Yukhei apparently is, but… I’d like to give it a shot.” He licks his lips, tongue darting along the tip of Baekhyun’s finger, and catches Baekhyun blushing, just a little. Ten likes that—seeing Baekhyun a little embarrassed. He’d like to see more.

“Well, then why don’t you show me?” Baekhyun says, sitting back up on his knees so he can undo his belt.

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” Ten demands, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the command, still complying and tugging his pants down. Ten crawls onto the floor, getting on his knees and helping Baekhyun get his jeans off entirely, tired of waiting. Baekhyun’s already half-hard in his briefs, and it makes Ten fill with pride. 

Yukhei moves across the bed to come up behind Baekhyun, big hands roaming around his waist and shoulders. It feels odd to have two pairs of eyes staring down at you when you’re about to give a blowjob, but it only serves to make Ten want it  _ more.  _ He wants to drive the both of them mad. 

Ten hooks a finger in Baekhyun’s waistband and tugs his underwear down. He licks his tongue flat along the palm of his hand before taking Baekhyun’s dick in his spit-slick grasp and stroking a few times to bring it to full hardness. Baekhyun instantly bites his bottom lip, stifling a little desperate noise. 

“Not bad size-wise,” Ten remarks, smarmy. 

“Just shut up and put it in your mouth already,” Baekhyun hisses. 

Ten tosses him a fox-like grin and then swipes his tongue along the tip of Baekhyun’s cock. It’s been ages since he’s had a dick in his mouth (maybe not since he gave Jaehyun that drunken blowjob a year ago which they both decided to never speak of again), and he’s almost worried for a second that he’s forgotten how to do it. 

He licks along Baekhyun’s shaft, one hand still gripping it towards the base then takes it halfway into his mouth, and it must be good, because Baekhyun groans and grabs a hand in Ten’s hair. Ten looks up, and sees that Yukhei is nosing into Baekhyun’s neck, a hand up his shirt and teasing around his chest. Ten grabs at Baekhyun’s thigh with his other hand, nails digging into the flesh harshly.

“You’re not half-bad, Ten,” Baekhyun says, voice sounding all breathy. Ten doesn’t respond, not that he really could, and just slides his tongue along the underside of Baekhyun’s dick, relishing in the way he can feel Baekhyun’s thigh tremble in his grasp. He lets go of Baekhyun’s cock with his hand, and then forces it deeper inside his mouth. He wants to feel that  _ burn,  _ that aching stretch inside his mouth that makes him swell with the pride of a job well done, even if it means his jaw might hurt into the next week. 

Baekhyun’s grip on his hair gets harsher, and his hips buck up a little when he feels his dick hitting the back of Ten’s throat. Ten glances up again, to see that Yukhei has wrestled his shirt off, and is getting pulled in for a feverish kiss by Baekhyun, who is grabbing hard at the back of Yukhei’s neck.  _ Fuck,  _ they’re so hot, and it encourages Ten to slurp noisily around Baekhyun’s cock just so that he can watch Baekhyun moan into Yukhei’s mouth. 

“Is he good?” Yukhei asks Baekhyun, deep voice raspy with desire.

“Fuck, Xuxi, he’s so fucking good,” replies Baekhyun, almost a whimper. 

Pride washes over Ten, and he starts being more vigorous with his movements, pulling his head back until he’s only sucking at the tip, then forcing Baekhyun’s entire length down his throat again. He repeats this a couple times, until Baekhyun doesn’t try to muffle his moans anymore, just lets them out, all low and delicious to Ten’s ears. 

“M’gonna—come—” Baekhyun stutters, his stomach fluttering as he inhales sharp bursts of air, obviously worked up. “Jesus Christ, Ten—”

Ten doesn’t let up, even as Baekhyun’s noises rise higher and more frantic, getting muffled as Yukhei drowns him in another kiss. He keeps going, movements getting sloppy and a bit of spit running down his chin as Baekhyun shakes under him, and suddenly comes, spilling all hot down Ten’s throat. Ten tortures him through it, tongue teasing Baekhyun’s oversensitive dick until Baekhyun whines for him to stop, and Ten finally pulls off, eyes watering a bit from the burn of taking Baekhyun so deep. He hopes his makeup isn’t running. 

Baekhyun catches his breath, panting, and stares down at Ten. “I can see you mean business,” he says, trying to regain his composure from earlier. He grabs at the collar of Ten’s shirt, and drags him up for a messy kiss that’s mostly tongue, breathing hot and heavy into his mouth. “Yukhei could learn a thing or two from you.” He turns to Yukhei, who’s been watching with glassy, entranced eyes as Baekhyun and Ten kiss. “It’s your turn, puppy,” he says, and that damn nickname makes Ten’s head spin.

“Why do you call him that?” Ten asks, getting fully onto the bed and starting to unbutton his shirt. 

“Because it’s what he is,” Baekhyun says, the warm smile on his face that feels like a sharp contrast to everything happening right now. “He’s a big puppy. Very good at following my orders, right? And he loves to be praised.” He reaches up a hand to cup Yukhei’s face and pat his cheek, giving Yukhei an affectionate smile. “Go, puppy. Sit against the pillows.” 

Yukhei blushes, embarrassed but also a little bit pleased. He scoots himself against the headboard, and stares nervously back at Baekhyun and Ten, who are watching him from the other end of the bed like they want to devour him whole. 

“Pants off,” Ten orders, and Yukhei hurries to tug down his fly and wrestle himself out of his jeans. Ten gulps when Yukhei’s pretty thighs come into view, and the obvious bulge in his underwear. Ten’s had to witness Yukhei undressing himself many times—but never like  _ this.  _

“Lube’s in the bottom drawer,” Baekhyun says, pointing to the bedside table, and Ten pauses. 

“I want you to do it,” says Ten.

“Do what?”

“Finger him. Open him up for me.”

Baekhyun’s expression looks almost maniacal, in the best way. “You devil.” He licks his lips, staring at Yukhei. “You want that, baby? You want my fingers?” Yukhei nods almost instantly, and Ten can tell just how  _ needy  _ Yukhei feels right now, desperate to be touched. He never expected Yukhei to be  _ this  _ submissive in bed, but in retrospect, it makes sense. 

Baekhyun moves across the bed to open the drawer and pull out the bottle of lube. Ten wonders if he’ll regret this, asking Baekhyun to do it—his dick is straining inside his pants, and he desperately wants some sort of contact, but he thinks the waiting will be worth it. He wants to see Yukhei fall apart under Baekhyun’s touch, to understand this part of Yukhei he’s never witnessed before. 

Ten moves closer, watching as Baekhyun sets the lube out on the table, and unbuttons his own pants. He might as well get warmed up, he thinks, as he tugs his cock out of his briefs. Baekhyun side-eyes him with a smile, and then positions himself between Yukhei’s legs. 

Before Baekhyun even gets the lube open, he grips onto Yukhei’s chin, tilting his head up a little. Then, he suddenly presses his fingers past the plush of Yukhei’s lips, forcing three of them into Yukhei’s mouth. Ten inhales sharply, hand naturally floating to his dick as he watches the two of them. In daily life, Ten knows Yukhei is stubborn, indignant, doesn’t like to be bossed around—but here he is, moaning around Baekhyun’s fingers and staring up at him with big eyes. 

And it’s so  _ hot,  _ to see Yukhei like this, completely pliant and under their control. Ten carefully strokes his cock, not wanting to give himself too much, so that he can be ready to fuck Yukhei when the time comes, but still unable to resist when he watches Baekhyun pull his fingers away from Yukhei’s mouth. A string of spit connects from Yukhei’s lips and the tips of Baekhyun’s fingers, and Baekhyun smears a little against Yukhei’s mouth before gripping one of Yukhei’s legs with his dry hand and practically prying him open. 

“Good boy,” Baekhyun coos. “So pretty.”

Yukhei makes a noise of humiliation, and glances over at Ten, who’s watching with vested interest as he slowly strokes his dick. Blush deepening, Yukhei turns back to Baekhyun, who’s uncapping the bottle of lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. 

“First one,” Baekhyun says, circling Yukhei’s hole with the pad of his finger. Yukhei trembles, sensitive, and Ten tries to get even closer, not wanting to miss the action. Baekhyun pushes in, and the shattered breath that comes from Yukhei is so enticing. Ten watches as Baekhyun works it inside, and almost gets distracted wondering about how Baekhyun’s slender fingers would feel inside  _ him  _ for a change.  _ Not the time,  _ he reminds himself, just as Yukhei moans and turns his head to the side. 

“Another,” says Yukhei, chest rising as he tries to maintain his breathing. “Another finger.”

“Anything for you, baby,” Baekhyun replies, and he slides the second finger in with ease. 

His hand jerks up, probably curling them up inside Yukhei, if judging by the way Yukhei shakes in response. Yukhei’s cock is leaking precum against his stomach, and he keeps closing his eyes, like he’s afraid to look at anything because it’ll be too overwhelming.

Instinct washes over Ten, and he dips down, taking Yukhei’s face in his hands and kisses him. Right as he does, Yukhei groans again, all deep and beautiful, and Ten feels like he wants to steal every possible noise from Yukhei’s pretty mouth, to see how he could make him sound. 

“Ten,” Yukhei gasps when their lips part. “Come here.” He reaches one of his hands out and wraps it around Ten’s cock, and starts lazily jerking Ten off before gesturing for another kiss. Yukhei’s hands are so huge, but he strokes Ten’s dick so gently, like he’s attempting to be delicate with it. Ten kisses him, again, letting Yukhei moan into his mouth when Baekhyun pushes in the third finger. 

The consistent stroke of Yukhei’s hand is so good, and with Yukhei writhing on Baekhyun’s fingers, making needy noises, Ten’s already close. “Yukhei, Yukhei, let go,” he hisses, when he feels that knot coiling in his stomach that warns him of impending orgasm. He can’t. Not yet. Yukhei pouts a little, but his hand slips off Ten’s dick and falls against the sheets. 

“I’m ready,” Yukhei says, right as Baekhyun scissors his fingers and leans up to get a kiss of his own too. “I can do it,” he continues, and he looks over at Ten. “ _ Please, fuck me _ ,” he says, this time in Mandarin, and Ten feels a little dizzy. 

“Yeah, yeah. I will.” Ten pauses, and he tugs his underwear and pants all the way off. “Be good, alright?” he adds, and Baekhyun smiles, like he’s satisfied with Ten’s words, stroking his thumb tenderly along Yukhei’s cheek. 

Yukhei makes a noise of complaint when Baekhyun pulls out his fingers, until Baekhyun gives him a sharp look, and he stops. Baekhyun moves, letting Ten situate himself between Yukhei’s legs. Baekhyun sits by Yukhei’s head, and runs a hand through his sweaty bangs, as if to remind him he’s there, and passes him a pillow to situate under his back. It’s kind of funny—out of everyone tonight, Yukhei ended up being the one that got spoiled, got to be the center of attention. But, it makes sense. He really just is a big baby, Ten thinks. He’s always been. 

“Like this?” Ten asks, waving a hand over Yukhei, who’s lying on his back. He grabs Yukhei’s thigh just to feel the muscle there—he’d dreamed of doing that for ages. “Or do you want a different position?”

“Like this,” Yukhei repeats. 

“He likes missionary,” Baekhyun snorts. “It’s the romantic in him.”

Yukhei makes a face at Baekhyun, but then suddenly, Ten decides to press his finger around Yukhei’s rim, and his expression changes, biting his lip. 

“Don’t tease,” Yukhei pleads. “Just put it in.” 

Ten strokes his dick a few time, and stares down at Yukhei, tilting his head to the side. “Are you gonna beg for it?” He leaves a beat of silence, before adding, “ _ Puppy _ ?” 

Yukhei groans, and covers his face with his hands shamefully. “Ten, just… please.”

Baekhyun laughs, a little malicious, and grabs some of Yukhei’s hair between his fingers, giving it a light tug. “Go on. Beg.” 

Sounds of complaint escape Yukhei’s mouth, but he obliges anyway. “Ten, please. Fuck me. Please, please, please—just  _ fuck _ me.”

“Good boy,” Ten says, stealing the phrase from what he heard Baekhyun say earlier. He feels strung so tight, so utterly reckless—he honestly can’t wait much longer either. He lines his dick up with Yukhei’s asshole, and breathes out a sigh of relief as he starts to push in, slowly. 

It’s tight, but not in the way where Ten can’t fit—Yukhei’s open enough to take Ten’s cock without any resistance. Yukhei groans, and his hands scramble to his sides, trying to grasp for something, anything, fisting in the sheets and attempting to touch Baekhyun’s bare thigh. Out of the corner of his eye, Ten notices that Baekhyun’s dick is already hardening against his stomach again, and Baekhyun’s gently stroking it as he watches Ten push inside.  _ Hot.  _

“Ah… that’s it,” Yukhei says, hoarsely, as Ten gets so deep their hips touch. “Feels bigger than it looks.”

“Hey!” Ten shoots Yukhei a displeased expression.

Yukhei weakly giggles, and as if in revenge, Ten rears his hips back, pulling his dick almost all the way out, before slamming it back in. Yukhei yelps, letting out a drawn out moan. 

“Sorry,” he croaks, but he’s smiling to himself, so Ten rolls his hips forward again and bends down to kiss the stupid grin off his face. He practically jams his tongue in his mouth, trying to grind his dick into Yukhei as deep as it can go. 

“You like how it feels, Xuxi? Getting fucked by him?” Baekhyun asks, pinching one of Yukhei’s nipples between his fingers just to watch him squirm. 

“Y-yeah,” Yukhei stutters, squeezing his eyes shut like he can’t bear it. 

“ _ Slut _ ,” Baekhyun chuckles, and Ten has to hold back a moan of his own for a second, trying to focus on fucking Yukhei like he deserves. Everything is so visceral, so intense and filthy and wonderful, and Ten doesn’t want it to end—Baekhyun’s dirty words or Yukhei clenching all tight around his dick. 

Ten picks up speed, bracing his hands on either side of Yukhei’s chest, trying to build a rhythm as he fucks. Last time he had proper sex, he wasn’t on top, so it takes a second for the muscle memory to kick in—but once his body remembers, it’s instantly a thousand times better. He’d forgotten how amazing this feels, to take proper control over someone and just  _ fuck  _ them.

Yukhei’s legs tuck around Ten’s back, like they’re trying to pull his lithe body closer, and so Ten buries his face in Yukhei’s chest, lapping around a nipple and then biting at his collarbone. 

“T—en,” Yukhei moans, strained, “Not too many marks. The stylists—” 

“Don’t worry about it, baby,” Baekhyun hums, dragging his fingertips along Yukhei’s jawline, then kissing him, rough and without restraint. He bites at Yukhei’s bottom lip, then pulls away to trail his mouth along the line of Yukhei’s neck, and then to suck a hickey right next to where Ten bit at his collarbone—like he’s competing with Ten’s mark-making. Yukhei makes a vague noise of protest, but he seems more pleased than anything, trying with desperation to grind back onto Ten’s cock to meet his thrusts, and his hands brushing against Baekhyun’s skin. 

Ten thinks Yukhei looks so pretty like this—completely fallen under their control, head against the pillows and skin glistening with sweat. He knows Yukhei is pretty, always, but this is pretty in another way, a side of Yukhei Ten’s never experienced, and it’s so, so enticing. He wants more. 

He pushes against one of Yukhei’s thighs, trying to fold it forwards so he can get a better angle, and Yukhei moves his body pliantly, letting Ten push and pull him wherever. This positioning lets Ten fuck a little deeper, and he angles his thrusts upwards, trying to aim for that spot that he knows will make Yukhei crumble. He must be on the money, because when he drives his dick in the next time, Yukhei cries out in response. 

“Right there,” Yukhei says, voice practically cracking. “Right there, again, right there.” 

“Good work, Ten,” Baekhyun says, sounding approving, and for some reason the praise makes Ten swell with pride. He can’t find the words to respond, just heavy breathing and a nod as he continues to try and focus on making Yukhei feel as good as possible. 

A hand grabs at the back of Ten’s neck, and all of a sudden, Baekhyun’s kissing Ten, tongue licking along the roof of his mouth. It’s a little hard to focus on keeping pace with his thrusts when Baekhyun’s kissing him like this, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

“I think I’m gonna come,” Ten pants against Baekhyun’s lips.

“Then come,” Baekhyun says, and he pulls away, wrapping a slender hand around Yukhei’s cock, which has been straining hard and neglected against his stomach this entire time.

“Fuck, fuck—” Yukhei groans, as Baekhyun jerks him off with absolute ruthless efficiency. Ten drills his hips in hard one last time, but then he feels that coil of orgasm in his stomach tighten, and he has to pull out, gasping as Yukhei’s insides clench around him as he exits. 

He doesn’t even have to touch himself—as soon as he pulls out, he comes, all over Yukhei’s toned abs, a little bit splattering on the lion tattoo on Yukhei’s ribcage. It feels so intense, ten times better than all the weak orgasms he’s had from his hand or his fingers over the past few months, and he has to catch his breath, thighs trembling. 

“Baekhyun, please—” he hears Yukhei pleading, and through his mildly fuzzy vision, he watches Baekhyun stroke Yukhei’s cock with those pretty, slender fingers. Baekhyun takes his other hand, sliding a finger into Yukhei’s asshole, and the noises Yukhei makes are practically obscene. “Baekhyun, can I  _ please, _ ” he begs, voice thick with need. 

“Come,” Baekhyun  _ commands,  _ and he jerks his finger upward, watching with a satisfied expression as Yukhei comes all over his stomach, shaking like a leaf. 

It’s so beautiful, Ten thinks, to watch him come apart like this—he wants to imprint this memory inside his mind forever like a delicate painting in a museum. Yukhei’s tearing up, a little bit, and Baekhyun shushes him, stroking his oversensitive dick until there’s practically nothing left in him. Ten watches in awe, and even though he just came, he can’t help but feel a little turned on again. 

“There you go,” hums Baekhyun, stroking Yukhei’s hair as Yukhei struggles to catch his breath. “There you go.”

“Christ,” Yukhei mumbles, staring up at the two of them—both have moved to either side of his head. “That was… so good.” He’s blushing, and it’s so cute that Ten’s heart does little flips. 

“Did he do well?” Baekhyun asks, side-eyeing Ten with a knowing smile.

“Really well,” Yukhei says, not looking Ten in the eye from embarrassment. 

“I don’t like to share, usually,” Baekhyun remarks, running his fingers through the mess of come on Yukhei’s chest, “But you, Ten. You’re not half bad.” He puts his fingers in his mouth, licking it off, with an absolutely maniacal smile, and both Ten and Yukhei make a face. 

“Ew,” Yukhei says. 

“Aww,” Baekhyun remarks. “But you love when I do it and it’s just us,” he says, and instantly Yukhei groans. 

“He’s so annoying,” Yukhei sighs.

“You like it,” purrs Baekhyun, grabbing some tissues off the nightstand to wipe Yukhei’s chest down. As he gets up, Yukhei takes notice of something, and wraps a hand around Baekhyun’s thigh. 

“Baekhyun,” he says softly. “You’re hard again.” His hand slides up, so he can tease Baekhyun’s cock with his fingertips, and he looks up at him with big, soft eyes. “Do you want—”

“You’re too sensitive,” Baekhyun says sternly. 

“My thighs,” Yukhei replies earnestly. “Use my thighs. Like that one time.”

Baekhyun’s expression darkens, his smile widening. “In front of Ten?”

“Y-yeah,” replies Yukhei, bashful. He glances over at Ten, who just raises his eyebrows as if to say ‘ _ I’d like to see it. _ ’

“He’s  _ such  _ a good boy isn’t he?” Baekhyun says, voice teasing. It’s so bizarre, how he can transform from the joking, friendly Baekhyun Ten knows, to a fucking  _ sex demon  _ that can wrap both Yukhei and Ten around the tip of his finger. It’s so enticing, and it leaves Ten full to the brim with desire. He  _ wants, wants,  _ wants. 

This time, Ten’s the one to stroke Yukhei’s hair out of his eyes, watching as Baekhyun crawls between Yukhei’s legs again. 

“Turn over,” Baekhyun commands, and the moment the words leave his mouth, Yukhei flops onto his stomach without hesitation.

Baekhyun drags his nails down Yukhei’s muscular back, down to his thighs, and grabs the lube, drizzling some into the palm of his hand. He slathers it messily onto the back of Yukhei’s thighs, and Yukhei’s breath hitches softly at the temperature. He’s rested his head on his folded arms, and he looks at Ten—a little dazed—since he can’t look back at Baekhyun. 

It’s then that Baekhyun makes Yukhei adjust so his ass is more up in the air, and then—stuffs his dick between Yukhei’s thighs.  _ Oh.  _ Ten’s never done that before, and thinking about how pretty and well built Yukhei’s thighs are, how perfect they’d feel around his cock—it’d be so good. Baekhyun groans, fingers tight on Yukhei’s hips and digging into his sides. 

“Squeeze a little tighter for me,” Baekhyun hisses, and Yukhei clenches his thighs together harder. He’s shivering, because Baekhyun’s cock drags a bit against his with each thrust, and he must still be all sensitive from just coming. It’s even more bizarre, to watch him stare all lustfully right at Ten, the desperation apparent in his expression. 

Ten’s overcome with something, and he finds himself sticking his hand out, fingers prodding at Yukhei’s parted lips. As if on instinct, Yukhei just opens his mouth, licking around Ten’s fingers, and it should be gross, but Ten can’t even bring himself to pull his hand away. Instead, he presses against Yukhei’s tongue, then slides them out, watching as Yukhei blinks at him and lets out a little moan. 

Baekhyun’s still moaning, too, as he fucks between Yukhei’s thighs, and the noise of the lube and skin against skin is too much to bear.  _ Fuck it,  _ Ten thinks, wrapping his hand, the one still slick with Yukhei’s spit, around his cock, jerking it slowly as he watches Baekhyun trail kisses down Yukhei’s spine.  Yukhei stares at Ten’s hardening cock, and bites his lip. “Hyung—Ten—let me,” he says, pushing his arms up so he’s on his hands and knees. Baekhyun pauses his thrusts, and Yukhei pats the space in front of him by the headboard, scooting down the bed a little.  “Wanna suck you off,” Yukhei says earnestly, and Ten’s surprised—but he’s not in the least opposed. 

Crawling in front of Yukheis face, Ten spreads his legs, and almost instantly, Yukhei grabs his legs and tugs him closer. He licks a sloppy stripe up Ten’s cock, and it’s  _ so _ good. Yukhei sucks dick with a sort of eagerness, swallowing down Ten’s whole length practically instantly. At the same time, Baekhyun slides his dick back between Yukhei’s thighs, and the sound of Yukhei’s mouth on Ten’s dick combined with Baekhyun fucking Yukhei’s thighs is pracitcally sensory overload. 

Baekhyun looks at Ten, that stupid devil-like smirk gracing his face yet again when their eyes meet, and Ten has to bite his lip to contain a moan. Ten watches as Baekhyun folds over the top of Yukhei’s back, hips moving in short, stuttering thrusts as he grips a hand at the back of Yukhei’s neck. 

He looks up at Ten, eyes sharp. “How’s it feel, Ten? How long have you been dreaming of this?” 

Yukhei’s cheeks hollow around Ten’s cock, and Ten grips into his hair. He tries to pet it, like he’s petting an actual puppy, but his hands are trembling too much from the pleasure that it’s hard to do it smoothly. 

“Good,” Ten says, strained. “He’s got a good mouth on him.” 

“I know he does,” Baekhyun smirks, still so fucking smug even when his dick is being squeezed between Yukhei’s thighs. Ten swears he can feel his dick hit the back of Yukhei’s throat, and he lets out a garbled noise that sounds practically inhuman, scraping his nails against the nape of Yukhei’s neck. 

“Tighter, Xuxi,” he hears Baekhyun command, and Yukhei squeezes his thighs even tighter, Baekhyun slumping against his back in pleasure. “That’s it,” Baekhyun encourages.

Yukhei just moans around Ten’s dick, and Ten squirms. It just feels too good, and it’s like all his senses are heightened, his body burning with every touch. He jerks his hips upward into Yukhei’s mouth, and Yukhei just  _ takes  _ it, letting Ten use him. There are tears brimming at the corners of Yukhei’s eyes, and Ten wipes one away with a thumb, shakily. 

Baekhyun’s movements get more frantic—he must be close—and in turn, Yukhei’s mouth loses its rhythm, just sloppily sucking on Ten’s dick, drool slicking down his chin.  _ Properly ruined,  _ Ten can’t help but think, and he tugs at Yukhei’s hair harder.

“I think I’m gonna—” Baekhyun gasps, each breath that leaves his chest accentuated by the squelching noise of the lube. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“Then come,” Ten says, using Baekhyun’s own words against him, and somehow that does it, because Baekhyun wails out a moan, coming onto the sheets and the back of Yukhei’s thighs. 

Yukhei just seems to take this as a reason to suck Ten’s dick even  _ harder,  _ and as Baekhyun pulls away and collapses onto his back, Yukhei drags his tongue along Ten’s dick with a renewed gusto. His hands squeeze Ten’s waist, then one comes up to tease a nipple, and Ten gasps, one hand falling back onto the headboard to brace himself and make sure he doesn’t buck up into Yukhei’s mouth too much. 

Baekhyun crawls drowsily to lie his head next to Ten’s body and watch the two of them. He sticks out a hand to stroke Yukhei’s hair, fingers dancing next to Ten’s at the nape of Yukhei’s neck. 

“Xuxi. So pretty when you’re all ruined like this,” Baekhyun hums, verbalizing Ten’s exact thoughts. “You just love having all the attention on you, don’t you?” 

Yukhei doesn’t respond, but his shoulders soften, as if he’s vaguely comforted by Baekhyun’s voice. It’s very sweet, but Ten is mostly thinking about how hot and wet and perfect Yukhei’s mouth feels around his dick, and it’s pretty hard to care about anything else. Ten’s breathing gets trembly and broken, and that’s when he knows he’s close. 

“Gonna come,” Ten verbalizes, just in time.

“On his face,” Baekhyun orders lazily, and Yukhei just nods, like this is what he wants, too. When Yukhei pulls his mouth off Ten’s cock, Ten grips at his shoulders, nails digging so deep they might leave marks for days. He comes, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling a bit like he’s ascended to heaven or some bullshit, because it just is so, so  _ good.  _

When his thighs stop trembling, he opens his eyes to see Yukhei in front of him, cum streaking down his face, and  _ God— _ he’s licking his lips. 

“Gross,” Ten mumbles, even though he doesn’t really think it’s gross at all. He pants, catching his breath, feeling dizzy as he comes down from his orgasm. He glances between the two of them. Baekhyun grabs his cheeks, and pulls him in for one more slow kiss, a little more sweet and passionate this time. 

“Stop,” whines Yukhei, staring at them as he sits back up. “You’ll get me horny again.” 

“Go take a shower,” Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes, “and jerk off in there.” 

Ten laughs as Yukhei pouts, but he still gets off the bed, and stumbles out into the hall on weakened legs. “Fine!” he calls out. “But  _ no one  _ better join me in there!” 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at Ten, still cupping his face in his pretty hands. “Want to?”

“Duh,” Ten replies, and he and Baekhyun scramble off the bed, following Yukhei to the bathroom.

  
  


In the shower, with the two of them, Ten’s head clears a bit. Yukhei gets a quick handjob from Ten this time, to settle his raging boner, and then they just return to cleaning themselves as normal. 

It feels a little strange, watching as Yukhei tenderly washes Baekhyun’s hair, and Baekhyun fusses over a bruise on Yukhei’s elbow—they look like a real, genuine couple, and Ten wonders, slightly, if he’s intruding. Yet, he was the one who was invited, and then Yukhei and Baekhyun tug him in so they can attack him with body wash, and he doesn’t feel so much like he’s intruding after all. 

Baekhyun lets Ten borrow a pair of pajamas, and to Ten’s surprise, Yukhei already has a pair of his own kept here. Yukhei already has a toothbrush in Baekhyun’s bathroom too, a very domestic touch, and he sits on the counter brushing his teeth as Ten brushes his hair in the mirror. Baekhyun’s busy changing the sheets on the bed, and it all feels so warm and comforting, the exact opposite of the kind of environment Ten expected post-threesome. Not that he’s mad about it. 

“Should I go sleep on the couch?” Ten asks, when he walks back into Baekhyun’s room. Baekhyun’s already sitting on one side, scrolling through his phone. 

“No...?” Baekhyun says, like it’s a ridiculous question. 

“You’re in the middle for tonight!” Yukhei yells from behind him, and Ten sputters in surprise when Yukhei suddenly wraps his arms around his waist and lifts him off the ground. 

“Oh my God, put me down,” Ten complains, kicking his legs as Yukhei carries him to the bed and plops him down next to Baekhyun. He lands face-first in the pillows and lets out a muffled yell, and Baekhyun, uncaring, just laughs and pulls the covers over Ten. “I don’t think this bed can fit all of us,” Ten whines. 

“Yes it can,” Yukhei says with a grin, crawling under the sheets and wrapping his arm over Ten’s body. “It’ll just be snug.” 

Baekhyun plugs his phone in by the nightstand, and turns onto his side, tossing an arm of his own over Ten’s chest. “Yeah,” he emphasizes. “Snug!”

“Ugh, you guys are impossible,” Ten groans, but he can’t resist wiggling into a comfortable position between the two of them, letting them kick their legs over his and pull the covers up tight. 

“Goodnight!” Yukhei says, cheerily, and he flicks off the bedside lamp.

“Goodnight,” Ten says softly, and closes his eyes, finding that with warmth on both sides, it’s a lot easier to fall asleep than he thought.

—

When he wakes, Ten forgets for a second that he’s not at home, in his own bed. 

But then he feels the weight of Yukhei’s arm still crushing him, and it seems that in his sleep Yukhei had decided to cling to Ten like a koala, holding onto Ten like he was his personal teddy bear. Then he remembers—he’s here, in Baekhyun’s apartment, in Baekhyun’s bed. 

Except Baekhyun’s not here. The spot where Baekhyun was last night is empty, sheets ruffled. There’s vague clinking noises from the kitchen—he must already be up. Ten gently wrestles himself from Yukhei’s grasp, trying not to wake him, but it seems that Yukhei’s such a heavy sleeper anyway that he doesn’t care. 

He carefully pads down the hall into the kitchen. There he is—Baekhyun—standing there making coffee with his cute little bedhead and set of ridiculously adorable matching PJs. He looks up, and meets Ten’s eyes, smiling softly. A completely different person than he was last night. 

“Good morning. Is Xuxi still asleep?” he asks. 

“Yeah.” Ten rubs at his eyes, part of himself unsure if this is just all a dream. Waking up in Baekhyun’s apartment, after having sex with both him  _ and  _ Yukhei—it sounds like one of his stupid fantasies he’d jack off to in the shower, or some sort of romantic dream he’d fantasize about before falling asleep. But it’s real—right here. 

“Want some coffee?” Baekhyun asks. Ten nods, sitting down at one of the little stools around the kitchen island. “How are you feeling?”

Ten scrunches up his face, trying to think. How  _ is  _ he feeling? 

“My body kinda hurts,” he says, rubbing at his jaw. “But I think I feel good.”

“Good,” Baekhyun says slowly, his fingertips dragging along the marble of the countertops. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Ten chuckles hoarsely, finding that his throat is a little raw from all of last night’s  _ activities.  _

“You know. Joining us.” 

“Well, I wanted to.” Ten pauses, watches as Baekhyun pours coffee from his French press into two mugs. “I’m very… attracted. To the two of you.” 

“I would hope so,” Baekhyun remarks, smarmy, and Ten rolls his eyes.  _ There’s  _ that little demon from last night. 

Ten looks behind him, down the hall where he’s sure Yukhei is sleeping, a thought crossing his mind. “Hey,” he says, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Shoot.”

Thinking about last night, about the tenderness in Yukhei’s eyes when he looked at Baekhyun, he purses his lips. “What exactly are your intentions with Yukhei?

Baekhyun slides the mug of coffee towards Ten, and he looks a little… scared. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just…” Ten looks down. “I care about him, a lot. Most importantly, he’s my friend. And I want him to be happy. He’s a romantic, you know? He gets attached to people easily. I just don’t want him to get hurt. He doesn’t handle heartbreak well.” Ten looks back up, and sees that Baekhyun’s staring at him, eyes unreadable. “You know what I mean?”

Baekhyun grabs the sugar, and dips a spoonful into his coffee, thinking hard. “I mean, if you want the truth…”

“Of course I do.” 

“I think that I—” he pauses, and puts a hand to his face. “Ugh, I hate saying it. But I think that I—” he glances down the hall, like he’s afraid Yukhei’s listening, “— _ love _ him.”

A sense of relief washes over Ten. “That’s what I wanted to hear,” he says, voice soft. “Just promise me, please, you won’t hurt him. Or, you know. I’ll have to have a word with you.” He raises his fist in the air, mildly menacing, but his tone is playful. 

“I’ll try my best,” Baekhyun replies, and his smile is crooked. “I really… care for him. I know in the span of time, we haven’t known each other for long but—he means the world to me.” 

Ten’s heart aches, and he thinks about how careful Baekhyun seems with Yukhei, how gentle and sweet. “I can tell,” he says, and takes a sip of his coffee, wincing because it’s still hot. 

“I’ve been lonely for a long time,” continues Baekhyun. It’s odd to see him like this—vulnerable. “But he makes me feel less lonely. I guess I’m a bit of a romantic too, I just don’t show it.” 

_ Less lonely. _ Ten gets that, he really does. It’s hard not to feel lonely sometimes, especially in an industry like this. The emptiness that comes with dedicating yourself to your work, especially when the people you’re attracted to aren’t the ones the public wants you to be attracted to. 

“I understand,” Ten murmurs. 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says. “That we didn’t tell you. I know you and Yukhei are close, and there’s a lot of trust between you two, and I made him keep it from you. I was scared.” Baekhyun looks out one of his big windows at the cityscape, to avoid meeting Ten’s eyes. 

“It’s okay,” Ten reassures firmly. “Thank you guys for letting me feel a little less lonely for a while.”

Baekhyun gives Ten this sad, withered smile, like he knows exactly what Ten is thinking. “You’re always welcome here, Ten.” He fiddles with the collar of his pajama shirt. “I love Yukhei. I do. I didn’t like the idea of sharing him with anyone, at first. I guess I’m a little possessive.” 

“I get that, and I don’t want to intr—”

“No, no, that’s not what I’m saying.” Baekhyun’s face scrunches up in thought. “I’m trying to say—I like you a lot, too, Ten. You’re a special person. I like your brain, and I think we’re similar in a lot of ways, and I trust you. So, if you’re ever lonely, you’re always welcome to join us. Threesome or not.” A grin cracks across Baekhyun’s face, and Ten’s heart strangely is beating in his chest. 

“Oh,” Ten says, and he cups his hands around his mug, craving its warmth. He can’t help but smile. “Thank you, Baekhyun.” He looks up, letting their eyes meet, and finds there’s a lot more warmth than he expected. He’s finding in general that Baekhyun is far different than he expected, Yukhei too. But he likes that. They’re like puzzles, to gently take apart. 

Baekhyun takes a sip of his coffee, staring at Ten over the rim of the mug. “I kind of want to kiss you right now,” he says plainly. “You look very pretty in the mornings.” 

Ten almost chokes on his own spit, but once his mouth catches up with his brain, he smiles sheepishly. “Do it, then.” 

Baekhyun circles around the counter, and kisses Ten, gentle fingers cupping his cheek. It’s different then the other kisses they’ve shared—a lot sweeter, gentler, nothing but care and tenderness. He tastes like coffee. It makes Ten feel warm inside.

“Am I interrupting something?” a voice chuckles, and the two of them turn to see Yukhei standing at the doorway, a big smile plastered on his face, hair still a mess with his morning bedhead.

“Not at all,” Baekhyun says, sounding pleased, and he walks over to Yukhei, fisting his hands in his shirt to pull him down for a kiss of his own. 

“You guys are so cute,” Yukhei says. “Drinking your morning coffee  _ together. _ ” 

“Don’t say it like that,” Ten grumbles. “Sounds weird.” 

“It’s adorable!” Yukhei exclaims, and he runs over to pinch Ten’s cheek between his fingers, before tilting his head up, and giving Ten a kiss of his own—quick and cute.

“You taste like morning breath,” Ten says, fighting the blush on his face. 

“I think you like it,” Yukhei replies, and he pulls away to wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, and hook his chin over his shoulder, gently rocking Baekhyun back and forth as they stand together. “Hey,” he says into Baekhyun’s ear. “I heard you  _ love  _ me.” 

Baekhyun’s face immediately goes red, his eyes wide, and he freezes in Yukhei’s grasp. “ _ Oh my God _ . You were listening, you bastard, I hate you,” he hisses, batting his little arms as Yukhei just squeezes his around his waist. 

“You guys aren’t very good at being quiet, and Ten woke me up when he got up, and he left the door open, so…” 

Ten grimaces. “Oh God, you heard  _ everything. _ Ugh.” 

“Ten, is it true that you want me to be  _ happy _ ?” Yukhei asks, teasing, and Ten sticks out his tongue. 

“I will not confirm or deny,” Ten bites back, and sips on his coffee. “Anything you heard us saying—”

“—you will pretend you never heard it,” finishes Baekhyun. “For our sanity.”   


“Maybe,” Yukhei says, despite his grin that he can barely contain. “I can’t believe my boyfriend  _ loves  _ me—"

Baekhyun pinches Yukhei’s arm to shut him up. “Keep running that mouth of yours and I won’t suck your dick for a week.”

“Okay, okay,” Yukhei whimpers.

Ten smiles at the two of them—they’re just  _ so _ cute. He’s glad they could find each other, and that he could find them, in a sense. He hasn’t felt this content in a while. 

He glances at the clock on the wall, and scans his brain. 

“Hey, do we have practice today?” 

“Nope,” Baekhyun says slowly. “None of us, I think.”

“Then… Do we have time for another round? After breakfast?” He smiles at the two of them seductively. 

Yukhei blinks, then nods furiously. “I bet I can eat breakfast in five minutes!” he exclaims, letting go of Baekhyun to run to the fridge. Baekhyun just shrugs and nods, looking at Yukhei affectionately. 

Ten finds it’s impossible to wipe the grin off his face. He’s not quite sure what the future holds, for the three of them—but for right now, he’s happy. And a lot less lonely. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pristinbian)   
> 


End file.
